Salt water pool chlorination involves electrolysis of at least one of sodium chloride and sodium bromide (“salt”) dissolved in pool water to produce sanitizing agents such as hypochlorous acid and sodium hypochlorite. The electrolysis is achieved by passing a current through adjacent conductive plates immersed in the pool water.
Optimal operation of a salt water chlorinator can require the concentration of dissolved salts in the pool water be in the range of 1,800 and 6,000 parts per million, and that a concentration of stabilizers, such as cyanuric acid, when present are at appropriate levels. The pH of the pool water may also need to be maintained at an appropriate level.
In order to determine the concentration of chemicals in a pool, a person may employ so-called “test strips” or fill a container with a sample of pool water and subsequently test the water in the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,879,208 discloses a multi-port chlorine generator comprising sensors, located in one of the ports, for monitoring water parameters.
The above references to the background art do not constitute an admission that the art forms part of the common general knowledge of a person of ordinary skill in the art. The above references are also not intended to limit the application of the unit and method disclosed herein.